Total Drama: The Fight For The Prize
by Akka777
Summary: PLEASE NOTE: This does NOT feature the characters from the total drama series. It takes place on Wawanakwa Island and is... A total drama-like competition. But anyway, enjoy!


Total Drama: The Fight For The Prize Audition Tapes

Note: This does not have any Total Drama Characters, but takes place on Wawanakwa Island.

Alice

A normal-sized girl with normal-length ginger hair was adjusting the camera. She was wearing a pink t-shirt with a picture of a dog on it. "Hi! I'm Alice!" she said. She looked down at a piece of paper, which was probably a script. "Facts about me..." she muttered. "Oh yeah! I have an ADORABLE dog, Pippa," the scene changed to her stroking a little black labrador that was licking her face. She laughed. The screen changed back. "OBVIOUSLY that means my favourite animals are dogs! And my favourite hobby is dancing!" She put a hand on her hip, and clicked her fingers. Then she span round, ducked with one leg further back than the other, with one hand on the floor, and jumped up. "I hope I get picked!"

Lee

A short boy with blonde hair and a small fringe was stood in front of the camera. "Hey, I'm Lee! My favourite sports are football, rugby and cricket. Oh, oh! I've met the footballers Gareth Southgate and Peter Shilton!

Ellissa

A girl with long brown hair, short shorts, an off-the-shoulder shirt and a lot of make-up on was posing in front of the camera. "Heya! I'm Ellissa! So, first fact!" she clapped her hands together. "I LOVE Olaf from Frozen! He's so awesome! AND I have a black Labrador called Molly!" the screen changed to her at one side of the screen, with a dog at the other, charging towards her. It ploughed straight past her, knocking her off her feet. The screen changes back to her. So... PICK ME!"

Emmit

A ginger haired boy with glasses was fiddling with the camera. "Um, hello, I'm Emmit! I like programming computers, making Lego Techinic, and science. I can do a Rubik's Cube and similar puzzles very quickly." the screen changes to him with a Rubik's cube that's completely shuffled up. He quickly shuffled the blocks around, and solved it. The screen changes back to him. "I'm looking forward to being on the show! Err... If I get picked!"

Lola

A very short girl with blonde hair was dramatically leaning against a wall. "Hiya! I'm Lola. My favourite film is Frozen. Olaf forever! Everyone says I'm dramatic and wacky. But who isn't? I'm just extra wacky! When I grow up, I want to be a comedy or real life writer. Yeah, I will NEVER wear an outfit that doesn't match. Oh, oh! I have a very cute dog called Dolly!" scene changes to her sitting down with a miniature-schnauzer that was licking her. The screen changed back to Lola. "So, yeah... Bye!"

Dewy

An athletic looking boy with curly brown hair and freckles was sat on a chair. "Hi, I'm Dewy. My favourite sports are running and rugby. I can run 1500m in 5.44 minutes! Oh yeah! I also like outdoorsy things.

Charlie

"Hey, I'm Charlie." said a tall, blonde haired boy. "Err... I like doing acting and Liverpool FC. And I've got a Lakeland Terrier called Dasher!" scene changes to a dog running. Then it changes back to Charlie. "Hopefully I get picked! If I do, I'm looking forward to it greatly."

Millie

A girl with wavy brown hair, and an orange beanie was sat on a sofa with a football next to her. "I'm Millie. I have 2 cats; Tipsy and Oslo." a fluffy black cat walked onto the screen. "This is Oslo." the cat ran off, quickly. Another cat came onto the screen, that was black and silky, with white paws. "And this is Tipsy! I love baking and making truffles. My favourite animals are mice, which is ironic seen as I have 2 cats... If I get picked, it'll be great."

Jordan

"Hi, I'm Jordan." said a tall boy with short brown curly hair. "I love maths. I've won lots of medals for swimming. Scene changes to him stood at the top of a podium with a gold medal round his neck. Then it changes back. "I nearly got arrested in Florida for driving a jet-ski under-age. That's why my family call me Jet-ski Jordan!"

Dylan

"Hey, I'm Dylan!" said an excitable boy, with spiky brown hair. "I LOVE Minecraft. One of my favourite things to do is to take the 'Ultimate Selfie'" the screen changed to him with a load of people taking a selfie. It changes back. "I also love singing."

Amelie

A short girl with light brown hair was stood, smiling, in front of the camera. "My name is Amelie." she said. "I LOVE gymnastics!" she did a cartwheel and then a sideflip. "I have 2 younger siblings, AND I love Olaf!"

Larry

"Hey, I'm Larry." said a boy with short hair and posters with games like Call Of Duty and Grand Theft Auto on them. "I love playing football and video games- the violent ones. With guns." he leaned on a shelf, with his arms crossed, but missed it and fell over. "Agh!"

Hannah

"Um, hello! My name is Hannah." said a shy girl with long black hair and olive skin. "I'm quiet and shy around new people, but when I come out of my shell, I'm really kind and friendly. I don't like spiders, and my favourite animals are wolves." she leaned towards the camera and turned it off.

Theo

"Hey, I'm Theo." said a boy with a black afro, that took up at least half the screen. "I really like animals. In fact, I have a degu! Not many people know what they are. I also love Liverpool Football Club."

Alex

"Hi, I'm Alex! I really like sport and trainers. I have loads!" The scene switches to 3 wardrobes full of florescent trainers. It switches back to Alex. "I support Barcelona." a voice was heard offscreen dissing Barcelona. Alex ran off, knocking the camera onto the floor. "HEY! GET BACK HERE!"

Ewan

"Hiya! My name's Ewan. I'm good with computers and technology. I'm friendly to everyone and have a dog called Molly. If I get picked, I'll miss my friends, but it'll be a great experience! And... It says if you want to get on, then you should say something weird... So... I had an operation because I had a lump above my eye." said a boy with brown hair and a blue t-shirt on.

Frankie

"Hey!" said a boy with dark skin, and black hair with a fringe. "My name is Frankie. I really love football and Manchester United, and my favourite footballer is Ronaldo. I think I'll be quite nervous when, er, if, I get to... Wherever it is, but soon settle in."

Rosa

"Hello!" said a girl with a long blue skirt, a short pink t-shirt and long, thick blonde hair waved at the camera. "If you pick me, I think I'll make friends really easily. The challenges will probably be scary, but I'll try every one. I love baking, and I have seven pets. Willow," a white cat with brown patches walked onto the screen. "Toby," a white dog with black ears followed Willow. "And all my fish!" a younger boy pulled a table onto the screen, with a fish tank on top of it. There were 5 little fish inside it. "Thanks Donny!" she said. The boy walked off the screen. "Anyway, uh, bye!"

Coby

A boy was stood in front of the camera, wearing a green hoodie, and a purple cap with the 'Monster' logo on it. "Yo, I'm Coby. I love football, and... Uh... Cheese and ham sandwiches? But we better not get there on a bus. Because I'm always sick on them, and they smell horrible. But... Yeah... I'm pretty confident you'll pick me."

David

A dark skinned boy with short black hair was grinning at the camera. "Hi, I'm David! I like sport and maths. My favourite sports are cricket and football. I'm not good at writing, reading... Yeah. Please pick me!"

Eve

"Hiee!" Exclaimed a girl with light brown hair in a ponytail, sat on a big bed. "My name's Eve! I LOVE One Direction! I fancied Harry since the first day... But not any more. Hell no! Now I'm ALL Louis! And Niall... But anyway, I like drama, music and dance. And PICK ME!"

Jake

"Hi!" said a boy with freckles and long dark brown hair. "I play hockey, and won the league last season. Also... Weird fact... I like eating stale bread. I hope you pick me. Bye!" he waved.

Jon

"Hi. I'm Jon." said a boy with glasses and a blonde fringe. "I love llamas. I like table tennis. But before you move on from me. Let me tell you something. You may think I'm just another normal one. But I'm not! I'm evil! Well... Kinda. If there's someone I don't like, they will KNOW. Believe me. I'll make sure they CRASH and BURN! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

Jay

"Hey, I'm Jay." said a moderately tall tanned boy, with short brown hair. "I have a Munsterlander called Skye. I love spending time with my family, so if you pick me I'll miss them. I'm pretty athletic, so I think I'll do good in the challenges. Also, I think I'll make friends with everyone."

Georgina + Becky

Two girls were stood in front of the camera. One of them had freckles, ginger hair and a mousy face. "Hi! I'm Georgina!" she exclaimed. The other was tall and had blonde hair.

"And I'm Becky! We both love sports."

"I have a Labrador called Meg,"

"And I LOVE cats!"

"Please pick us!" cried Georgina.

Lucy

"Hey, I'm Lucy." said a skinny blonde haired girl. "I like cute things. Like purple and puppies. I don't know what else to say... But I bet these will be the best memories I have, if I'm picked. So... PICK ME!" she laughed.

Adam

"Heya!" exclaimed a tall boy with small glasses and a long brown fringe. "I'm Adam! I'm not very sporty... But I can animate, and I like it, and I know 16 shades of purple! I'm pretty good at swimming... But I don't really like it. Stay fabulous!" he turned off the camera.

Brittany

"Hey gurl hey!" exclaimed a girl with short brown hair. "I'm Brittany. I love One Direction and hanging out with my friends. Some people call me kinda crazy... But I think I'm perfect the way I am!"

Gemma

"Hi! I'm Gemma. I love pop music, and making things." said a girl with brown hair, pink leggings and tie-dye converse. "I think my gameplan will probably be suck up to the host. Please pick me!"

Dan

A tall athletic looking boy with short brown hair was stood in front of the camera. "Hi, I'm Dan." he said. "I really love sport. I especially like trampolining, swimming and playing football. I like animals, but the only pets I have are fish."

Bella

"Hi! I'm Bella." said a girl with really long hair in a ponytail and held back with a headband. "I really want to win this, for my half sister Izzy. I've had 6 cats in my life! Yeah... I'm a cat person..." she laughed. "So pleasepleaseplease pick meeeeeee!"

Joey

"HIYA!" exclaimed a tall boy with _extremely _gelled hair. "I'M JOEY! I REALLY LOVE MY FAMILY, AND I'M WINNING IT FOR THEM! UH, I SUPPORT BURNLEY! AND PICK ME!"

**000**

So! What did you think of them? The next episode will be out soon! And it's VIEWER VOTING! :DDDD

Akka :D


End file.
